One of the most effective methods found to date for limiting the spread of communicable disease is through effective cleansing of both animate and inanimate surfaces. Consumers have used liquid soap, spray cleaners, wet wipes, and related products for some time to remove disease-causing microbes from surfaces.
Recent research has suggested that specific environmental factors can impact microbial surface attachment, either increasing or decreasing the amount of microbes that adhere to a surface during cleaning. For example, sub-lethal concentrations of alcohol have been reported to increase the attachment and biofilm expression of S. epidermidis and L. monocytogenes on surfaces. More particularly, attachment of L. monocytogenes has been found to increase further when sub-lethal alcohol levels were coupled with exposure to low temperatures.
A cleansing composition, such as those currently available to consumers, may remove a proportionate amount of the microbes present on an adjacent surface when used as a disinfectant. However, based on the above mentioned research, the microorganisms remaining after cleansing with the composition may have increased microbial surface attachment and biofilm expression.
As such, a need currently exists for a cleansing product that improves upon the disinfecting properties of currently available commercial products. Furthermore, a need exists for visual evidence that the desired cleaning efficacy has been achieved. For example, a need exists for a hand soap comprising a biocide that heats to a temperature to effectively disinfect while also indicating the point at which proper sanitation has been achieved.